


Distractions

by KrystalHuntress



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, Sapphic, Willuz, rarepairs heck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalHuntress/pseuds/KrystalHuntress
Summary: Luz finds it hard to focus while studying with her girlfriend
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Willuz is the first one shot (I'm trash)  
> Includes sapphic fluff and studying (kinda)

"So because the hypocampomist tends to have really strong branches, they'd be very useful to conjur during a duel. They can hold up to about 150 pounds-"

Luz sat up a bit, blinking as she tried to get her eyes focused on the textbook in Willow's lap. The two witches in training had a test coming up in the plant track, so Willow had suggested Luz come over to study. Luz had readily accepted, not only because Willow was an expert at her track but because it was all the more time she got to spend with her girlfriend, besides regular friend hangouts with Gus or conversing during class. 

They had initially started out in Willow's living room, so they could have more space to practice, but after a few successful (and some more unsuccessful) attempts at plant magic, the two moved up to Willow's room so they could study at her desk. Books that were not high fantasy were usually hard for Luz to sit through, so Willow opted to narrate while checking in every few minutes to make sure Luz was keeping up. Neither really knew how, but eventually they both ended up on her bedroom floor, Luz sitting against Willow's bed while Willow fit comfortably into Luz's torso.

Being so close to her human best friend didn't seem to faze Willow much, as she intently read on without so much as a stammer. She loved her current class, and being able to help Luz while reading about something she was passionate about was the best thing ever. 

Luz however could not keep focused on the hypocampamus or whatever the plant's name was. It wasn't that she hated the plant track. On the contrary, it was the only class she had with Willow. She loved learning about magic workings on the Boiling Isles in general, it was just that how was she supposed to focus on studying when Willow was right there being Willow?

Luz was sure she could point out the very specific things about Willow that made her initially develop feelings, but the short answer was everything. Willow was just so smart and cute and loveable, and she even caught Luz's eye while intensely reading about the many ways in which you could use a plant spell to kill other witches. The two barely spent anytime truly alone together, so was it really Luz's fault if she wasn't exactly ready to focus? She knew though, that Willow would probably be hurt if she didn't at least try to pay attention, so she shook herself out of her thoughts and put on a straight face. 

Willow had just begun the next chapter, when unconciously Luz's arm left her side and found its way in Willow's hair. It lingered there for a while, just resting atop her head, before her fingers started to make their way through Willow's dark tufts, softly combing down. Willow stirred slightly, but continued nonetheless. Content with this new development, Luz continued playing in her girlfriends hair as the two read some more. Willow would often abruptly stop to ask Luz a question, but for the first, Luz actually managed to answer correctly. Willow managed to crack a smile, and the two continued.

Though now able to focus a bit more, Luz's hands soon became a bit tired, so she brought them back down. Instead of returning to her sides, they gently slid around Willow's waist, giving her a hug of sorts from behind. Luz then rested her head on Willow's left shoulder, both to get a better view of the page and also to make herself a bit more comfortable. Willow slightly squirmed at this extra contact, but ultimately showed no sign of discomfort. 

The minutes passed as they revised, and Luz's mind soon began to stray. God, why did this session seem to be taking forever? Hugging Willow was great, but she was still sitting still, and it seemed her body needed to carry out some form of motion for her brain to function. Suppressing the groan of annoyance in her throat, Luz blinked once more and moved her head down a bit, her mouth now pressing into Willow's shoulder.

Suddenly an idea came to her, maybe a mischievous one, but she liked it nonetheless. She made sure to get the next question correct, before slowly starting to nip at Willow's shoulder softly with her mouth. You couldn't really call it biting, she thought. None of her teeth were actually coming into contact with Willow's shirt. The action produced a more ticklish effect, which was exactly what Luz was going for.

She could slowly see Willow trying to hold back giggles, sentences were starting to come out rather broken. She wondered how Willow would react if she went a bit further. Her tickling moved up a bit to where Willow's shoulder met her neck, and by that point she knew she hit a nerve. Willow was now full on giggling, and trying unsuccessfully to stop Luz's playful attack.

"Luzzzz," she whined, still laughing, "we have to study!" 

In that moment, Luz would have stopped. But she decided to give it the full effect first before they had to go back to the boring book again. Her initial movements lighter now, she eased her arms around Willow's waist a bit, before mercilessly attacking it with tickles. 

This was almost too much for Willow to take. She whipped around sharply to face Luz, still heaving from the laughter. 

"Come on, Luz, this isn't funny-" and then Luz kissed her. 

Luz had intended for it to be just a quick peck, so she was surprised when Willow deliberately deepened the kiss, cupping Luz's face in the process. After a couple seconds (or maybe an hour) the two girls seperated, both seemingly dazed from their previous actions. Luz was the more starred of the two, still shocked that Willow was able to shut her off like that.

"Luz, come on," The snapping of fingers caused the girl to realise she no longer had the other in her arms. Willow was now up off the floor and gesturing towards the desk. "We still have some work to do, it's probably best we stay here from now on, so you don't try any funny business." Willow gave her a knowing smirk, to which Luz blushed profusely.

"Sorry," she unceremoniously apologised, "You're right, I've been kinda delaying studying for too long." She plopped herself down in the chair, now ready to give studying another shot. 

Willow smiled, and gave Luz a small kiss on the cheek. “It's okay. Besides I kinda like your distractions.”


End file.
